Mako Effect
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Par Nyny. Quand la Mako a des effets secondaires, c'est Cloud qui trinque ! Zack/Cloud


Cloud sortit en dernier de la salle de cours. Pas que les stratégies militaires le passionnaient au point de lui faire faire des heures supplémentaires, mais surtout car c'était la fin de sa très longue journée, ponctuée par les râles quasi-incessants d'un Obeross en pleine déprime. Donc moment de relâchement total, puisque le châtain avait filé directement quand le sergent les avait libérés, et que la fatigue lui retombait dessus avec force. Sans compter son inquiétude, non pas pour lui mais pour son meilleur ami et amant : Zackary Fair.

Le jeune SOLDAT, récemment promu Première Classe, avait commencé les injections de Mako à un niveau bien plus élevé qu'avant, et il en avait eu une justement le matin même. Et depuis qu'Angeal n'était plus là pour le prendre en charge juste après, c'est Cloud qui devait s'occuper de lui. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, non… enfin, pas trop.

En général, deux cas de figures pouvaient se présenter à lui. Soit son cher et tendre était épuisé, quelque peu malade et totalement à l'Ouest, ce qui lui promettrait une soirée plutôt tranquille en perspective. Soit il allait déborder d'énergie et faire preuve d'une surexcitation peu commune, même pour lui. Dans ces cas-là il partait en salle de simulation pour se défouler. Ou alors il attendait que le blond rentre, et là…

Le jeune milicien ne voulait évidemment pas que son compagnon se sente mal, mais l'idée de la seconde possibilité ne lui plaisait pas tellement plus, surtout si le brun l'attendait effectivement. Car d'habitude, ce regain d'entrain et de bonne humeur se transformait toujours rapide en désir insatiable dès que Cloud entrait dans son champ de vision.

Et autant le jeune homme aimait Zack, autant il était bien trop fatigué pour envisager de passer la nuit à faire des galipettes avec un chiot surboosté. Encore moins sachant qu'il devait être au garde à vous sur le terrain d'entrainement à six heures tapantes le lendemain… ce qui lui serait sûrement impossible compte tenu de l'endurance exemplaire de son amant. Il soupira en repensant à leurs derniers ébats et se dit qu'il préférait encore que le brun reste tranquille ce soir, plutôt que de devoir contenter son appétit sexuel trop développé.

Sortant de ses pensées, il remarqua que ses pas l'avaient menés automatiquement vers l'appartement de son SOLDAT de petit-ami. Il inspira un coup et passa sa carte d'accès pour ouvrir la porte sécurisée. Une fois dans l'entrée il vit tout de suite la pénombre inhabituelle qui régnait dans la pièce et une petit lueur d'espoir s'insinua dans son esprit.

L'habitation était seulement éclairée par les lumières artificielles de Midgar, qui entraient par les grandes fenêtres aux volets ouverts. Cloud ôta ses bottes et sa veste, puis s'avançât vers le salon, cherchant un signe qui lui indiquerait que le propriétaire des lieux était là.

Il se penchait légèrement par-dessus le dossier du canapé lorsque deux bras le ceinturèrent soudainement par derrière. Il laissa échapper une petite exclamation de surprise en sentant un corps chaud et puissant s'appuyer impatiemment contre son dos, et frissonna quand le souffle brûlant de son amant parcourut sa nuque jusqu'à son oreille.

- Salut Cloudy. Lui susurra Zack, la voix rauque, avant de happer son lobe et de le mordiller.

Adieu la soirée peinard… le blond se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valut pour lui qu'il aille crécher au dortoir de son unité cette nuit. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant, et puis vu l'état du brun, il aurait été capable de venir le chercher, l'attraper, le transporter sur son épaule comme un sac pour le ramener, et bonjour le spectacle pour les autres miliciens.

Zack bougea alors et une de ses mains passa sous le pull de son petit amant pour caresser son ventre plat tandis que l'autre se posait sur sa hanche et se glissait déjà sous sa ceinture.

- Zack… tenta-t-il quand même le freiner, bien que sachant que ce serait inutile.

- J'ai déjà prévenu ton instructeur que tu t'entrainerais avec moi demain. Lui expliqua rapidement le First, le coupant par la même occasion, en remontant sa main vers son torse, l'autre dégrafant finalement le pantalon qu'il jugeait gênant.

Il avait pensé à tout. Cloud ne savait pas si il devait s'énerver ou non, après tout cet « entrainement » ferait plutôt office de jour de congé officieux pour satisfaire la libido en folie de Zack. Mais après tout, ça n'arrivait pas si souvent, et il n'allait pas refuser ça au brun, surtout que, en toute honnêteté, le sexe déjà dur qui se pressait au bas de son dos, contre ses fesses, et les caresses qu'il recevait commençaient sérieusement à l'exciter lui aussi.

Il céda donc de bon cœur et se laissa retourner pour faire face à son amant. Le brun le souleva par la taille pour le faire assoir sur le dossier du canapé et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il n'eut même pas besoin de demander l'entrée pour accéder à l'antre humide, la langue de Cloud venant d'elle-même à la rencontre de la sienne. Le First écarta ensuite les jambes que le blond avait automatiquement passé autour de ses hanches et le fit doucement basculer en arrière, puis fit lui-même le tour du sofa pour se remettre devant lui, à genoux.

Le blond obéit avec plaisir lorsque son compagnon le poussa à s'assoir correctement, le dos légèrement courbé pour lui permettre d'avancer le bassin, contre les coussins. Ses cuisses furent à nouveau séparées et Zack lui releva les genoux, retirant au passage pantalon et boxer qui l'empêchaient de profiter pleinement de son corps offert, avant de lui replier les jambes pour lui faire poser les pieds sur le bord du canapé. Dans cette position, qui le fit rosir de gêne, son amant avait accès autant à son sexe à demi-dure qu'à l'entrée de son intimité, pour leur plus grand plaisir à tout les deux.

Le brun n'attendit pas de se faire prier pour entourer la verge à sa portée de ses doigts, imprimant un lent mouvement de va et viens pendant qu'il mordait et aspirait la peau à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Cloud dans le but d'y laisser une marque rouge et bien visible. Le plus jeune gémissait doucement à ce traitement, perdant ses mains dans les mèches noires et soyeuses de son compagnon.

Une fois le brun satisfait de son œuvre, il releva la tête pour lancer un regard espiègle à son jeune amant qui, les joues rouges, ne pu que gémir son prénom quand il sentit le bout de son sexe se faire avaler, lécher, mordiller, et se cambra violement avec un cri quand il tapa contre le fond de la gorge de Zack, celui-ci mimant l'acte avec brio.

Il était très proche de venir dans sa bouche, et le First dû le sentir car il le relâcha pour descendre s'occuper de son anneau de chair. Il soupira de plaisir quand sa langue le pénétra et bougea légèrement les hanches. Le brun passa ses bras derrière ses cuisses pour poser ses mains sur son ventre et l'immobiliser. Les mouvements rapides de Zack démontraient son impatience, il prit le temps de lubrifier correctement son intimité mais ne le prépara pas plus à l'accueillir.

Le blond s'inquiéta un peu, non pas que son amant lui ferait mal consciemment, mais son sexe était à l'image de sa carrure. Imposant. Et même si il était la gentillesse incarnée, il pouvait aussi se montrer involontairement brusque, ne maitrisant pas toujours sa force de surhomme. Surtout quand il était concentré sur autre chose. Le plaisir par exemple.

Il arrêta d'y penser et essaya de se détendre du mieux possible quand le brun se positionna sur lui. La pénétration fut un peu difficile, et Cloud inspira à fond, les yeux fermés. La douleur lui fit serrer les dents une fois son amant complètement à l'intérieur. Il bougea un peu sans le vouloir et rouvrit les paupières en entendant Zack soupirer son prénom, rencontrant le regard violine assombrit de désir qui le dévisageait.

Il le trouvait vraiment magnifique comme ça, son corps puissant à la peau bronzée le surplombait, son bas-ventre appuyait agréablement contre le siens, tremblant un peu sous l'effort qu'il devait faire pour ne pas bouger en lui comme il le voulait, s'empêchant apparemment de le pendre sauvagement contre le canapé pour jouir enfin dans son fourreau de chaires serrées autour de sa verge.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre à cette pensée plus qu'érotique qui fit encore monter son désir, et leva une main pour caresser le visage de son compagnon. Zack sourit avant de tourner la tête pour embrasser sa paume, puis son poignet, et enfin fondre sur ces lèvres meurtries.

- Je t'aime… lui murmura-t-il, tout contre elles.

Cloud lui rendit son baiser, lui répondant par les gestes plutôt que par la parole. Le brun commença alors à suçoter sa langue en ondulant doucement du bassin, accélérant rapidement quand il retrouva la prostate dans ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur, faisant crier son amant, pour le plaisir de ses oreilles.

La douleur disparue et vite oubliée, le blond passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son compagnon, le rapprochant encore pour mordre son épaule, sous le plaisir violent qui le parcourait par vagues de plus en plus fortes. Il se cambra à nouveau en gémissant après un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres.

Zack passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et son amant en profita pour la happer, la suçant avidement. Une chaleur insupportable l'envahit et l'orgasme le balaya, lui faisant crier le prénom de son amour en jouissant. Celui-ci le suivit très vite, en sentant son sexe se faire emprisonner presque violement par les muscles contractés du blond, dans un gémissement sonore, ce qui était plutôt rare de sa part. le souffle court, il se laissa retomber sur le corps sous lui.

- Ouf… Zack, t'es lourd… protesta son petit amant, essoufflé et agréablement épuisé.

Le brun rigola et passa ses bras autour de la taille fine pour le câliner, tout en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Cloud déchanta vite en le sentant toujours dur entre ses fesses, malgré l'orgasme et la semence chaude qu'il sentait dans son corps. Evidement, le First n'en avait pas encore finit avec lui… qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait prendre les devants pour une fois !

Le blond se redressa rapidement, retenant un gémissement quand la verge tendue glissa hors de son corps, faisant protester Zack. Mais il ne céda pas à ses « puppy eyes » et le fit taire d'un baiser avant de se relever et l'entrainer à sa suite vers la salle de bain. Il eu à peine le temps d'allumer l'eau, qu'il se retrouvait plaqué face au mur, les lèvres, la langue et les mains du brun parcourant sa nuque et son dos. Son amant le tenant trop fort pour qu'il puisse espérer le repousser, et bien assez pour qu'il ai des marques le lendemain, le plus jeune soupira.

- Attend… je veux essayer quelque chose… marmonna-t-il, rouge de gêne.

- Ah oui ?

Le brun, après un dernier coup de langue derrière le lobe de l'oreille, joliment ornée d'un petite boucle bleu, dans laquelle il venait de murmurer, le retourna gentiment et lui lança un regard mi-surprit, mi-curieux. Cloud, rouge pivoine jusqu'aux oreilles, inspira un coup et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant pour lui déposer une myriade de petits baisers sur le visage tout en le repoussant contre le mur carrelé, inversant leurs rôles.

- Ferme les yeux. Lui demanda-t-il tout bas.

Son compagnon, toujours aussi intrigué mais appréciant beaucoup la situation, lui sourit et lui embrassa le bout du nez avant de faire ce qui lui était demandé. Son petit amant n'était pas souvent aussi actif et entreprenant, ce qui ne le gênait pas le moins du monde, il aimait trop le voir se tordre de plaisir sous ses caresses pour s'en plaindre, mais le fait qu'il prenne les devants pour une fois lui plaisait, l'excitait même. Il était impatient de voir ce qu'il allait faire.

Le blond, de son côté, prenait son courage à deux mains. C'était quand même pas si compliqué, et il était plus à l'aise en ne sentant pas le regard violine de son amant fixé sur lui. Il commença par effleurer le torse halé devant lui du bout des doigts, s'amusant de la chaire de poule qu'il créait ainsi. Il descendit ses mains le long des côtes, pour revenir ensuite vers le ventre plat et remonter jusqu'à la gorge offerte, fasciné par la peau frissonnante partout où il passait.

Ses lèvres retracèrent timidement le même chemin, tirant des soupirs alanguis à son compagnon qui voulu le prendre dans ses bras. Mais Cloud l'en empêcha, lui remettant les bras le long du corps. Zack n'insista pas, trop envieux de la suite pour le contrarier. Le milicien se laissa alors tomber à genoux, ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches, puis sur les cuisses de son amant, l'eau rendant la peau bronzée encore plus soyeuse.

Le brun se fit violence pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux, ne voulant surtout pas le couper dans son élan, malgré qu'il aurait adoré le voir ainsi devant lui. Il pouvait sans peine imaginer ses joues adorablement rougies et ses grands yeux bleus brillants, l'eau coulant sur son corps, retraçant ses muscles fins et ses courbes délicieusement tentantes. Il soupira en sentant son souffle chaud frôler sa verge et se retint de se laisser lui aussi tomber au sol pour le prendre à quatre patte contre la céramique.

Cloud leva un instant les yeux vers le visage de Zack, ruisselant, en l'entend gémir puis reporta son attention sur le sexe gorgé de sang sous son nez. Déglutissant silencieusement, il sortit le bout de sa petite langue rose et lécha le gland gonflé. Il passa ensuite lentement sa langue tout le long de la hampe, enhardi par les gémissements du brun. Arrivé au bourses, il déposa de légers baiser dessus, s'attardant pour les suçoter gentiment, puis se redressa pour prendre le bout de la verge presque violacé en bouche.

- Ah, Cloud !

Le blond sentit les mains du plus vieux dans ses cheveux et sourit. Il comprenait bien mieux maintenant pourquoi son amant aimait tellement lui donner du plaisir. Il englouti un peu plus le sexe dans sa bouche, jouant autour avec sa langue, et, remarquant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'accueillir complètement, entoura le reste de ses doigts. Il commença ensuite des mouvements timides, puis plus assurés, ravi des réactions de son compagnon gémissant. Un petit rire lui vint en pensant que son brun était décidément bien plus bruyant que d'habitude.

Peu sûr de lui, le plus jeune reproduit les geste qu'il aimait que Zack fasse pour lui, jouant de sa langue et de ses mains, aspirant doucement la verge entre ses lèvres pleines, bougeant au rythme que lui imposait les hanches de son amant. Celui-ci, au bord de l'extase, ouvrit les yeux, et il ne fallu pas plus que la vision plus qu'érotique de son compagnon, les pommettes rouges et les yeux brillants, avalant son sexe, pour sentir l'orgasme monter. Il eu tout juste le temps de faire reculer Cloud, pour éviter de le traumatiser en jouissant dans sa bouche, avant de se libérer une deuxième fois en gémissant son nom.

Comblé, le brun se laissa glisser contre le mur et attira son petit amant dans ses bras pour le câliner sous le jet de la douche, toujours allumé. Pour une première fellation, il se débrouillait vraiment bien…

- Wouaw… faut que tu fasse ça plus souvent… lui dit-il sans brusquerie, l'air appréciateur, augmentant les rougeurs faciales du blond, alors qu'il caressait son dos, sans arrière-pensées.

Le blond enfouit son visage brûlant dans son cou et hocha la tête. Zack s'amusait de sa gêne, même après tout ce temps passé tout les deux, Cloud continuait de rougir de leurs ébats, autant de plaisir que de honte. Et il savait bien se qu'il devait avoir dans la tête à ce moment, se demandant sûrement si il avait bien agit ou non, mais heureux d'avoir fait quelque chose qui plairait à son amant. Le First sourit, ils se connaissaient trop bien.

Il attrapa ensuite le gel douche posé sur le bord de la baignoire et se redressa, entrainant son compagnon avec lui. Pas qu'il s'ennuyait, mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester indéfiniment dans la salle de bain. Et même si il s'était calmé, si il continuait à garder le corps nu du blond contre lui comme ça, il ne répondrait plus de rien ! Les deux soldats se lavèrent l'un l'autre, et Cloud décida, exaspéré, de mettre fin à la douche après que son brun n'ai commencé à faire des formes fantaisistes avec ses cheveux recouvert de mousse.

Une fois sous les draps frais, au chaud et au sec, le plus jeune vint se nicher contre le torse chaud de l'autre homme qui l'entoura de ses bras, et s'endormi rapidement, épuisé, après l'avoir embrassé. Zack m'y un peu plus de temps à trouver le sommeil, mais sombra finalement, le nez enfouit dans les doux cheveux blond devant lui. Malheureusement, son repos fût de courte durée, et il se réveilla à peine deux heures plus tard, avec un sérieux problème au niveau de l'entre-jambe.

Maudissant la Mako, le First roula sur le dos, en faisant attention à ne pas déranger son amant. Il hésitait à le sortir de son sommeil. Se déplaçant à nouveau sur le côté, le brun posa son coude sur le coussin, et sa tête sur sa main, la position lui donnant une vue un peu surélevé de son amour. Il était allongé sur le côté lui aussi, et lui faisait face. Sa respiration calme et régulière soulevait doucement sa poitrine et sa peau laiteuse semblait illuminée par les rayons de lune qui passaient à travers les rideaux à demi fermés.

Subitement attiré, comme un papillon vers une flamme, le SOLDAT posa sa main libre sur la joue toute douce du visage poupin, la caressant gentiment, avant de descendre longer son cou, son épaule, et plus bas sur ses côtes. Il hésita encore une fois, arrivé aux hanches, puis fit glisser le drap en continuant d'effleurer le corps alangui. Il alla jusqu'au genou, et remonta le long de l'intérieur de la cuisse, taquinant la morsure d'amour qui s'y trouvait depuis peu, provoquant des frissons et une chaire de poule incontrôlables, sans pour autant réveiller Cloud qui soupira.

Il passa ensuite complètement la main entre ses cuisses jusqu'à atteindre son intimité, toujours détendue, dans laquelle il fit pénétrer un doigt, faisant sursauter son petit amant qui agrippa soudain le bras entre ses jambes. Le bleu rencontra le violet, et Zack sourit en faisant bouger son majeur dans le fourreau de chaires serrées, provoquant une rougeur, un petit gémissement et un regard mi-désireux, mi-désespéré.

- Encore ? Lui demanda le blond, tenant toujours son bras sans savoir si il devait le repousser ou l'encourager.

- Toujours ! Le taquina son compagnon avant d'ajouter un deuxième intrus.

Le plus jeune soupira et écarta un peu les cuisses pour lui facilité le passage, lâchant finalement son bras pour le laisser faire. Il gémit sous la vague de plaisir qui le parcourut quand les doigts experts frôlèrent sa prostate. Le brun le prépara consciencieusement cette fois, se plaisant à taquiner son centre de désir et à admirer ses réactions, à entendre ses plaintes… mais il lui fallait plus, il voulait le posséder totalement.

Retirant d'un coup sa main, arrachant une exclamation de surprise et de frustration mêlées à Cloud, il attrapa son bras droit pour le forcer à rester couché sur le côté gauche et replia sa jambe droite contre son ventre, avant de se mettre à califourchon sur son autre jambe, accédant ainsi facilement à son intimité.

Zack frotta son gland gonflé et très rouge contre l'entrée de son amant, qui le regardait en coin, curieux, puis le pénétra d'un coup, le faisant crier, plus de plaisir que de douleur. Il commença alors de lents mouvements de vas et viens avec son bassin, contrastant avec la brusquerie dont il venait de faire preuve. Ses gestes langoureux faisait se tordre et se débattre son compagnon. Il n'accéléra pas, même quand le blond se mit à gémir de frustration, voulant faire monter leur plaisir doucement, mettant son amant au supplice, celui-ci ne pouvant même pas se caresser seul, les mains toujours emprisonnées par la poigne du First.

Énervé par son incapacité à bouger, Cloud donna par reflexe un violent coup de rein, s'empalant sur la verge de son compagnon, lui tirant un grondement rauque. Il n'eu pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire qu'il se retrouvait soudain complètement sur le ventre, plaqué contre le matelas, les hanches relevée, à hurler son plaisir alors que le pubis de Zack cognait fort contre ses fesses pendant qu'il le pilonnait. Le rythme soutenu de ses coups de butoir l'empêchait de souffler, sa prostate malmenée lui envoyait des bouffées de chaleur qui lui embrumaient agréablement l'esprit.

Son corps brûlant se tendit soudain dans un cri silencieux, ne supportant pas plus longtemps ce traitement, cambré par un orgasme ravageur qui le fit trembler tout entier. Il sentit son amant se répandre par saccades au plus profond de lui, une de ses mains tenant fermement sa hanche, l'autre agrippée au montant du lit. Le souffle court, le brun se laissa retomber à ses côtés et le tira contre lui avec douceur. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et se détendit.

- Je t'ai fait mal ? Lui demanda-t-il, penaud, un peu honteux de son comportement sauvage.

- Non, pas vraiment. C'était bon… très bon. Avoua son amant, les pommettes roses en lui rendant son étreinte.

Il doutait de pouvoir se lever dans quelques heures, et était même sûr avoir des bleus, mais il s'en fichait. Il savait bien que Zack ne voulait pas le faire souffrir et ne se contrôlait pas toujours très bien. Surtout après ses injections. Mais il l'aimait, et si c'était pour lui, il pouvait bien supporter d'être un peu malmené de temps en temps, ou passer une nuit à faire des galipettes… et puis, quand ce serait à son tour de se faire injecter de la Mako, le brun devrait bien lui rendre la pareille, pas vrai ?

* * *

Hellow ! Me revoilà (enfin) avec un lemon que beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient ! (Sisi, je vois un pichu dans le fond, une petite vamp~ au plafond et Maîtresse dans un coin là-bas !) J'espère n'avoir déçu personne. T-T Sinon bah, tuez-moi ! T-T

Voilà, voilà, un recueil avec pleins de bêtises dedans est en préparation grâce à **Taisuki** (pour les conneries qu'il y aura dedans, allez vous plaindre chez lui !). Et un grand merci à lui pour m'avoir donné un coup de main pour cet OS ! (Si il est pourri c'est lui qui a dit qu'il était bien ! Pas ma faute !)

A bientôt mes poulettes ! (Quoi, c'est moi le Poulet ?)

Nyny :3


End file.
